


Riding Two-up

by Pauperfish



Series: Two-Up [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, ceo jaehyun, punk yuta, slight exhibitionism, yuta drives a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauperfish/pseuds/Pauperfish
Summary: “You’re an awful person.”“Say that again to my face this time.”“Sorry. I meant you’re an arrogant, insatiable and godawful boyfriend.” He panted. Jaehyun grinned, now knowing what game Yuta was playing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Two-Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Riding Two-up

**Author's Note:**

> 2k words of porn, yes. please excuse

Jaehyun drew a trembling breath as he watched Yuta’s motorcycle accelerated past the stoplight and came to a skidding stop in front of the building. His office was perfectly positioned that it would be impossible to miss his boyfriend’s flashy arrival even in the dark A smirk pulled at his lips when he thought about how Yuta easily commanded attention as he breezed through the reception and up Jaehyun’s floor.

He could hear the light chatter through the glass separating his office from the rest of the floor and he didn’t have to wait long to spot the shock of dyed red hair and the tacky shirt under a leather jacket making its way between the cubicles.

Yuta looked ravishing and he expected nothing less.

“Did you wait long?” Yuta asked as soon as he popped into the door. He knew Jaehyun had seen him coming. Had it been a little earlier in the day, the entire office would be in stand still, all eyes on Jaehyun and Yuta through the glass partition.

“Not too long. Did you make sure to bring an extra helmet this time?”

“I did, but you know if I’d forgotten we can always take your car.”

Yuta smiled sweetly, long strands of hair falling over his flushed cheeks. Arousal thundered through Jaehyun’s body and he had to physically keep himself in check until the last employee left for the night. He didn’t need his father having more reasons to consider banning Yuta from the office.

“No can do. I want you to take us on your motorcycle tonight.” His older boyfriend hummed in response and the choker hidden under his jacket’s collar bobbed in response. Jaehyun itched to pull at it.

“You’re such a thrill seeker. Anyway we have half an hour before the party starts, if you ever decide riding with me would be too rough on your designer suit…”

“Someone’s being cheeky today, I see."

There was nothing he hated more than being forced to endure the company of stuck up middle aged assholes who were only good at talking behind people’s backs and buttering up Jaehyun’s dad. If it were up to him, he would see how many invitations he could skip until he was finally singled out. He remembered clearly the last time he’d brought Yuta to a fundraising party his parents organized, only for his boyfriend to be mocked for his long hair and untucked shirt, and Jaehyun for his choice of partner.

These days, Yuta wouldn’t bother to dress up for the occasion, often turning up in a pair of distressed jeans and a casual dinner jacket to hide the obscenities printed across his obnoxious top. Jaehyun loved that about him. You could kick him down but he wouldn’t stay there, he’d jump right back up and return the favor.

The digital clock in his office told him it was now only minutes before eight and he watched the last person on the floor stalk away in her high heels just as Yuta fell back on his settee. The implication was clear when Yuta began to slide his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the carpeted floor.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“You think you can ride with a sore ass?” He asked as he made his approach. He loosened his tie and pulled it off completely with one swift move.

“Please Jaehyun, I’m not a sissy.” The lights outside his office were turned off right as Jaehyun stopped in front of Yuta. His boyfriend breathed shallowly through his mouth.

Then Jaehyun was holding his wrists in a death grip, pushing until the smaller man was on his back, trapped and squirming between him and the settee. His cropped shirt did little to hide his arousal, which Jaehyun briskly palmed without warning.

“Fuck! Jae…give me a sec.”

“Nope.” The younger man swooped down for a kiss, tugging and bitting at Yuta’s tongue. His knee pressed between Yuta’s thighs, rubbing against the other’s crotch with urgency.

“You’re an awful person.” His boyfriend looked away and sobbed in frustration when Jaehyun tore his pants down and wrapped his hand around his weeping length. He knew it was the wrong thing to say to a vindictive Jaehyun who had him pinned half naked against his office settee. Jaehyun’s eyes hardened at once and his hand tightened around the base of Yuta’s cock.

“Say that again to my face this time.” He tugged harshly and Yuta arched under him.

“Sorry. I meant you’re an arrogant, insatiable and godawful boyfriend.” He panted. Jaehyun grinned, now knowing what game Yuta was playing. He loosened his grip and began pumping his hand just to watch Yuta come undone under him. His boyfriend was coming all over Jaehyun’s work suit within seconds, catching his breath over Jaehyun’s chuckle.

Yuta moved to tuck himself back into his pants but Jaehyun pushed his hands away with a warning. “Don’t move unless I tell you too.”

He kissed up from the smaller man’s collar to the base of his neck encircled by the choker, tugging on the velvety material with his teeth.

He wrapped his hand around Yuta’s limp cock again making the other lurch in panic, “Jae-?!”

“Shh, I told you you don’t get a break.” and then he was rubbing the sensitive flesh while Yuta writhed in overstimulation. He kept going, pausing only to pull Yuta’s pants all the way off.

His boyfriend was a mess, tears leaking from his eyes and chest heaving. Ravishingly attractive even with drool running down his lips. He twitched and threw his head back, screaming through Jaehyun devilish smile. His cock dripped pathetically in Jaehyun’s hand and it only encouraged the younger man to keep going. Tonight, he intended to push Yuta at his limit.

“Too much!” The smaller man protested but they both knew the resistance was only half hearted. He propped Yuta’s leg over his shoulder and bent over the other as he undid his own pants. He fumbled for Yuta’s leather jacket on the floor, pulling a small bottle of lube from one of the pockets with a knowing smile.

“Always ready, are we?”

Yuta blushed a bright red at the implication but they both knew it was more of a precaution after the last time they got too frisky at the back of Jaehyun’s car.

“Get on with it.”

“I thought you were asking me to stop.”

Jaehyun avoided a the weak punch Yuta aimed at his face and reached down to free his cock from its confines. It was hot and heavy between his legs, curving to his stomach and drawing Yuta’s eyes to it. It was the momentary distraction he needed to plunge two lubed fingers into his boyfriend, watching him jerk in surprise more than pain. He was warm and soft inside and still puffy from the last time they fucked.

Yuta’s heels dug into the settee as Jaehyun curved his fingers, assaulting the bundle of nerves with reckless abandon. The smaller man convulsed and drew a sharp breath when his boyfriend sped up his hand around his still soft and sensitive cock.

The fingers retreated and then Jaehyun was replacing it with his own leaking flesh, pushing until Yuta was helplessly kicking his legs. Jaehyun gripped his hip with one hand, keeping him in place as he rocked into him.

“Let me ask again, do you think you can ride with a sore ass?”

Yuta nuzzled his chest just as Jaehyun’s fingers slid from his hip to his navel where his piercing was as hot as the rest of him.

“I can do a wheelie with your cock in me.”

Jaehyun’s eyes glazed over and he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. Yuta’s eyes were black with pleasure as he hissed at the deep penetration, squirming to get more of Jaehyun. He rubbed his thumb insistently over the head of Yuta’s cock, now nearly purple from the amount of times he climaxed. The smaller man didn’t have chance to protest the attention on his already bruised flesh because Jaehyun was setting a swift and merciless pace. He teasingly brushed that spot inside him until a tiny adjustment made each thrust hit head on. Yuta hissed and thrashed, unable to come any more after Jaehyun milked every last drop out of him but also incapable of turning off the switch that sent pinpricks of heightened pleasure to his brain with every bump of Jaehyun’s slick cock against that place.

Jaehyun was going so deep that Yuta had to take deep breaths to adjust to the girth as it pummelled his insides, pulling every kind of noise from him. Jaehyun continued his assault until they’d reached as far as they could go and he himself was crying from bliss at Yuta’s sweet grip around him. Yuta’s leg pulled him closer, pulling Jaehyun down so Yuta could devour his lips while he released inside his boyfriend with jerky movements.

The taller man allowed himself to collapse on top of the other, nearly folding Yuta in half with his leg still conveniently hooked over Jaehyun’s shoulder. He let himself have a moment to catch his breath before he got up and fell back on the other side of the settee, taking Yuta with him with a tight grip on his arms.

His boyfriend looked down at him in confusion when Jaehyun repositioned him so he was sitting right in his lap with Jaehyun’s soft cock still lodged up his ass. The sudden change of position seemed to disorient him and he put his hands on Jaehyun’s clothed chest to steady himself.

“Jaehyun what—“

“What time is it now?” Yuta looked up at the digital clock and glanced down at him in confusion.

“8:16, Jaehyun what is this?”

“We’ve got another ten minutes before we have to leave.” He was already bucking his hips as he drawled the words out, drinking up Yuta’s agonized whine. His cock felt like it was on fire and his senses buzzed. Even the smallest touch felt like electricity but this was how he and Yuta liked it. 

“Are you planning to kill me Jung Jaehyun!?” His voice melted into a moan when Jaehyun pulled him down by the hips in time with his thrusts.

“Maybe.”

This time, Yuta really did cry, tears and snot running down his face as he held on for dear life. Jaehyun ravaged him in the only way he knew how, pounding into Yuta over and over like his own cock didn’t sting from overstimulation and his skin blotchy from exertion. He drilled into his lover and kissed Yuta between his wanton pleas as he kept the assault on his prostrate and his pierced nipples through his shirt.

He squeezed a good amount of lube into his palm at some point, grinning at his boyfriend like a mad man before wrapping his hand around Yuta’s spent cock.

By the time Jaehyun pulled out, Yuta was barely able to stand. His knees were shaking under him and every move was accompanied by a hiss. Jaehyun was proud of his work.

He buttoned his fresh change of clothes with trembling fingers and put a lot of care tucking himself back in his pants. He glanced through the glass window at Yuta’s motorcycle still parked where he’d left it. Jaehyun had been looking forward to riding it with Yuta, hoping for a chance to feel up his boyfriend while he concentrated on getting them to the party in one piece.

This wasn’t such a bad alternative however.

Jaehyun glanced back at his boyfriend who was still struggling to get on his feet. His clothes weren’t as ruined as Jaehyun’s had been and he could hide any suspicious stain on his shirt under his jacket so Jaehyun didn’t foresee any issue. Except for one.

“Hey.” He said with his face an interesting shade of red. “You think you can just drive us to the party instead?”

Jaehyun gave a small, hardly contrite nod and a low chuckle “Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
